The world changes face in last minutes
by leira0314
Summary: A fic submitted for Savechuckandblair's fanfiction festival. A broken Blair tries to run away from UES. In airport, something surprising is waiting her... AU based on speculation of 5x13. One-shot.


The world changes the face in last minutes

very first GG fanfiction by leira0314

Note from author:

First of all, my first language isn't English. So every misspelling/grammatical error etc is sorely my fault. I'm very aware of that my English isn't good, so please forgive me if it's hard to read. (In addition it is not beta'd) Second, this is my very first fanfiction I ever wrote in my life. Hence characters are possibly maximal out of character. Be tolerant :-) I wrote this based on some spoiler I have read somewhere, so be careful if you wish not to know any of them. I intended to write this fic to submit savechuckandblair's fanfiction festival, I choose the word "waiting" and "red". It's AU after episode 5x13, Blair's royal wedding. I hope if you enjoy reading this!

Blair doesn't know whether she is devastating or angry. Maybe both of them. The fact is, now she is furiously packing her stuff in the suitcase in her mother's apartment. She even bothered Dorota to let her stuff packing. She needed to do this by herself. Alone. Because this is secret escape. From her reality, UES, people in UES, her past in UES and her entire life until now. No one must know she leaves today. To make her spontaneous plan perfect, she has sent Dorota to home hours ago. She can't stand the idea that someone witness her departure. Sure, she was lost. She is miserable. She was nobody- well, almost. She was ex-queen B of UES, whom everyone admire and fears of. Admired. She corrected in her thought. Until she messed all up. It's not that it is first time she did it. She messed up many times before, but this time the damage is collateral. She lost her fiance- her future husband. Her friends. Serena, Nate, even Dan- and worst: She pushed Chuck away. Again. Badly. And She lost her baby. It doesn't matter anymore who is the father of baby, the worst part is this whole incident is innocent life was killed by her stupid-ness. Whole experience since last few days is flowing in her head over and over, it is just like you are forced to sit in a theater and watch never-ending sad and tragic movie. The worst part of this is SHE is protagonist of that movie.

This is so wrong. Everything in her life is so wrong. All ever she wanted was just pure happiness. How could it all so wrong? Another tear stream down her cheek, but she didn't even try to wipe. She has no time for anything else. She need to finish packing. As soon as possible, then leave this damn place for forever. So she leaves UES, as soon as the flight leaves ground of JFK, Blair Waldorf exists anymore. When the flight lands in destination, there's only a mysterious girl nobody knows her. Usually she is the one who plans carefully on any aspect, but this time everything happened so fast. She needed to take action for once, without anyone's help. She needed place no one – including Gossip Girl, of course- can reach at her. The first choice was France. She immediately detested the idea. No, everyone think of France. They know her to well. She doesn't want to be chased by gossip girls eye around in another continent. In this way most of popular cities in the world will be automatically excluded from her option. The place with no Internet or poor cell phone connection would be better. Caribbean? No, too close to State. Australia? No, jack's there! An island in big ocean. That is. Far from state is better. Ok, Seychelles. Almost the other side of earth. She booked a isolated villa flooring on Indian sea, where's supposed to give her privacy and hopefully- time to regain herself. She need to calm down first then compose. Herself for new life- as not Blair Waldorf in UES, but as another person with unknown past. Fresh start would do good for her. She is professional for running away, so this time she can do this, right? She finally somehow managed to pull zip of her Boston. Most stuff remains in room- she doesn't need much stuff for her new life. While she was squeezing possibly all water out of her body by crying, she managed to shut down her suitcase and lock it. She quickly changed into white plain dress with sunglasses and hut with wide brim to hide her ruined face. White is good. She murmured to herself. White symbolizes clean slate and innocent. While in western countries Black symbolizes death, in some Asian countries White symbolizes dead person. She recalled to read about the traditional funeral in Japan, in which dead person wears all white, while people mourn the dead wearing black clothes. Now She is the one who is dead, dressing up all white is perfect for her current situation. After she finished dressing, she silently opened the door to check nobody is the house. She sent Dorota away earlier of the day, so technically she is all alone in this apartment. She checked the windows too, to make sure that there's no paparazzi waiting outside the residence. Once she is convinced that she is safe to leave house, she put short note to her mother on the table in living room. It would be enough for this time. Then she stepped out to the street to catch a taxi.

Airport was surprisingly uncrowded in this time of year. In the check-in area only few stuffs are in charge. She's relieved a bit at the sight. At least the chance of being witnessed her miserable departure by dozen stranger is getting now low. She took deep breathe once, try to keep her face cool before check-in. Breaking down have she later plenty time in Seychelles. Instead,it's time to show the few people in this airport that at least her dignity wasn't dead - well not completely. She casually told airline stuff about her reservation and dropped her baggage off. Upon gazing her face and her passport for a while, stuff gave her ticket and passport back, informed the departure detail of her flight was now slightly changed and the flight gate was changed to the another terminal and the departure time was 30 minute delayed. Then Staff smiled. Blair wasn't pleased at this new acquired information, but kept her mouth shut. She isn't even not enough well of arguing. So instead of terrorizing the stuff, she simply followed given instruction and headed to right terminal. Another 30 minute would be hardly problem, if she can safely escape entire state.

In the waiting room, She has been gazed blankly approaching plane and the others- both taking off and landing through window. Despite the fact the rather weird emptiness of departure lounge she is currently sitting in, the sky traffic in JFK seems busy as ever. Maybe It's just her destination is unpopular in the time of year, which may be good sigh for her, she thought to herself. No matter what happen her last few days, at least this departure is celebrated by God. While outside she looks like she is getting her mind off, her mind is actually busy. It's strange but It's so hard for her not to think at all, at the same time she's too tired of thinking. She is just tired of everything, even breathing was tiring for her right now. It would be so nice if she could be just disappear here, maybe sucked by suddenly by earth or something. Since it won't happen in scientific theory, she needed to make her disappear. Well, soon. She will.

So She kept sitting alone in waiting room. The whole situation was so unreal.

"Miss, the gate is changed once again. I will guide you to new one, could you follow me, please?"

After almost waiting forever, a voice of attendant bought Blair back to the reality. In normal circumstances 2 times gate change would be very annoying and surely Blair prepares something bitch to say about poor service of company, but today she only nod again and stand up to follow her. It's even comfortable that she need to speak to someone at all, otherwise it will be hard to keep her face in front of stranger. So she kept silence. Wherever, as long as she get this flight. The attendant guided her to original terminal she supposed to take flight at first. It was kind of waste of time that she traveled between 2 terminals, but she didn't care. Entire time she kept her hat deep down and her eye was set to pumps of attendant, so everyone can't see her face. It means her view is also limited, but it's necessary.

New terminal is also strangely empty as well as first one, and the only sound Blair hears is now the heel of attendant clicks on the floor.

Then the sound died which followed with attendant saying "Miss, we're at new gate.". Blair didn't try to raise her face to look. The departure time is approaching, so she will wait any longer than minutes. All she wanted now is just boarding to plane and cover herself with blanket completely and sobbing all time until all hydrate is out of her body.

"Miss" The attendant called her once again. She urged Blair to face up, now she even hold her arm and literally pull slightly Blair to her direction. Which was, of course weird thing to do of her. Maybe something is wrong here, Blair thought. Whatever it is, it's less horrible than what she experienced in last 24 hours. She hesitated a bit, but somehow managed to face up and look at the attendant's face. Her gaze is toward certain direction. And She looks...mesmerized what she see right now. Blair look a glance at the same direction. Then She saw it, too:

It was red carpet all over the floor with thousand of rose petal. It's so strange sight, because the both- red carpet and rose petal shouldn't be usual here. Red carpet is usually at award, and for rose petal- she has no idea. And she's not celebrity getting award. Plus, celebrity gets award not in airport. So everything here makes no sense to her. She puzzled at the sight and admiration to this sight by the attendant. And at action by her which made her look. Is this new way of trying to do casual conversation with customer? Blair wondered.

Then she heard. The pair of shoes making contact with floor. A strong one. The familiar sound made her almost believe that she went already insane to hear sound, which shouldn't be here. The sound of, Chuck Bass is walking with his designer shoes...

"I managed this in 2 hours. Hope you like it." The shoes stopped just inches before her. It's not that shoes walking without its owner, but she has no courage to see what's in front of her. Because she doesn't want to admit that now she is hallucinating that Chuck Bass is standing in right front of her. Not only optical sense betrays her, now she feels the heat radiating from human body. And his scent. Oh, God. Please help me. Her eyesight became crowded with tears and knee became numb. She can't breathe. Or she doesn't want to breathe. Because breathing is sigh that she is still alive. She rather die if keep alive means this torture.

She kept her face down, until a strong hand – a very familiar one- touch gently her cheek and then took her hat away. She finally looked up, saw very vogue-lined Chuck- it's due to her current watery eyes. The very vogue chuck wiped her tears and stroked her face with another hand.

"No one knows I'm here" was only thing Blair managed to say. It was hardly louder than whisper. But Chuck seems to acknowledged what she said, somehow.

" We know you too well. By sending Dorota away you thought you escaped secretly, but you don't know we schemed together already. Several times."

"Oh"

Chuck added,

"And Dorota has great detective skills. She alarmed us when you left apartment. She even tracked you to Airport."

Her face dropped. Was she followed entire time? What was her great effort to hide herself? She was so dumb to believe that entire plan for escape worked. She cursed herself. And more importably, he said he prepared...this. What's for? She wondered. She hate to make herself more stupid, but she can't help to ask:

"and what's this red carpet for?"

The question sounds indeed stupid, Blair thought without special reason. Anyway She pointed out the red carpet below her, looked confused the whole situation going on here. Apparently, Chuck has something to do with this decoration. From his usual cool attire, he looked suddenly nervous and he let out his tongue shortly. The next action he took was so unexpected for Blair.

All of sudden, He bent down on his knee on the red carpet, pulling something small from his jacket. She got Deja-vu. It's velvet box. Which looks very similar to...ring box. Maybe, maybe... She tries to clam down, but her heart beats like a crazy with anticipation with possible scenario. It never happens, it never happens, it never happens... she repeated it over and over, otherwise she may go insane. After all of this, does she still deserve of this?

Chuck's voice interrupted her inner monologue.

"Blair, I know this might be not good timing to do. But I feel it's now or never, so I do it right now, right here. I've wanted to for years, now finally I got chance without any disturbance: Blair Cornelia Waldolf, I love you, and I'd like to spend rest of my life with you. I'd do anything to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box. Inside, there is the ring - the ring from Harry-Winston which was traveled across ocean and once returned. Blair gasped at sight. the diamond is the most beautiful ever she saw, it's even more sparkle than before. She reached her hand at ring, voicing her thought out;

"...but I,I thought you returned the ring..."

He smiled. "I returned the ring once, but retrieved it 2 hours ago. Apparently Harry-Winston kept my ring, so it didn't took minutes to get back."

She gazed at the ring intensity. They kept the ring. The ring has its own destiny to settle down on her. This, magic ring, which changes everything on her life.

After she gave a glance of the ring, Blair look deep into his eyes. She wanted to make sure everything is real. His pupils are dilated, became darker. She wanted to say something back, or at least any kind of reaction, but she felt like she was turned into stone- by magic or something like that. All she can do is keep gazing into his eyes. For Blair, right now whole world has just stopped around her. There's nobody but just her. She wanted to say something, but same time she is afraid of it- the word is always betraying her, isn't it? She doesn't want to ruin this moment. She doesn't want to ruin this, once-in-a-million-in-her-life moment by her careless words. At best maybe the time get frozen and anymore goes forward. A Wizard spells a cast to stop entire world, and Blair will be sleeping beauty. Sometimes never waking up is happiest thing for princess.

But there was something she saw. She saw it own reflection in his eyes, herself mirrored in his eyes- who smiles. She doesn't recognized the girl in his eyes first, her smile are genuine and bright.

The cast broke finally.

"yes" She whispered. It was barely louder than breathe.

Chuck placed quick kiss on her lips and set the ring to her finger. The ring finally settled in right owner, his destiny was now completed. Because he has own magical power to seek out right owner even in darkness. That's what Chuck thought when he found out the ring was kept 2 hours earlier.

She is free. She is no longer under spell, she can do everything she want. She wanted to do something out of character, crazy thing. She wanted express her emotion shout out loud to everyone in this airport. She is happy, and everyone must know it. So she did.

"yesyesyesyes!" She shouted. In next moment, she found herself that she throw her arm to chuck, practically tackled him on the ground- he was still on the knee. He somehow recovered from her "attack", with wide grin to his ear, whispered to her ear,still lying on his back under her:

" Oops. I didn't expected this reaction from you!"

She playfully hit his chest And woke herself up from his body. She can still see very-happy-herself in his eyes. It lasts forever, she is certain.

"Shut up and now be gentleman. I want to get out of here. Flight is no longer needed."

His face is brightened up. "Yes, ma'am. Come here. I want you show something."

They both wake up and as Chuck insisted, they walked upon the red carpet leads to outside the airport. Chuck took her hand and guided her over carpet to front door to outside. When the glass automatic door opened, the both were welcomed by burst of clap by dozen people with familiar faces- Serena, Nate, Elenor, Cyrus, Harold,Roman ,Lily, Eric,Dan, Dorota and some the other people assumed staff working in JFK. In the crowd, she found the face of that attendant and stuff working at check-in counter. Blair turned to Chuck, silently questioning. He answered it casually.

"Since Dorota reported me your departure, I made closed whole 2 terminal and sent my stuff to prepare this."

"So you called all of them"

Blair opened her arms as she pointed the crowd. He nods.

" ...and I and Serena headed to airport, caught I made staffs you to stay in another terminal, so we can have time to prepare this without being found by you."

"Why you did this?"

"To make everything romantic. It went not as I planned, anyway..."

He placed shy grin.

From the crowd, Serena is approaching to the couple.

"God,B! Great we are just in time! I got panic when I heard you were missing! But now it seems you stay, do you?"

Serena throw her arm and hugged Blair tight. Blair fought back the tears again. She nods. By the time she must be completely dehydrated, still she is fully capable to cry. Human is strange creature, indeed. Blair said to herself without vocalizing. But this is a happy tear. It's 180 degree different from her another tears earlier.

Finally Blair escaped from Serena's arms. She looked around the Crowd- and spotted her parents. She smiled toward them and raised her left back of the hand to show her ring- and they smiled back. It was for ages last time they gathered all together. And they are all smiling. Everybody is there smiling. Suddenly she felt something incredible up inside her. Something she hasn't felt in ages. It is happiness. Happiness without any restriction. This time is finally for real. Her happiness, her own fairytale.

She turned back to find Chuck. He stand right behind her, with small bouquet of peonies in his hand. She has no idea from where it suddenly appeared, but it doesn't matter. It's her fairytale and everything is possible in it, because she decides what happens next. No, they both decide together. She took the bouquet from his hand and throw it away to the direction of Serena, then throw herself to Chuck. He hold her back, and start swirling her around.

Her back she heard Serena shouting "It's not your wedding yet! You don't need to do bouquet toss! It's way too early! and giggles from crowds.

From the crowd, Cyrus stepped up and clapped his hand. The crowd followed him. The massive wave of clapping hand wrapped the newly couple. Cyrus silenced the crowd once and raised his hand with champagne in hand. Once again, it appeared magically from air, Blair thought. Chuck must have prepared all those staffs in hours. Damn, Mutherchucker. He is capable of everything.

"To Blair and Chuck!"

The crowd repeated the sentence.

The voice of people echoed in her ear over and over. Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. She found finally what she've been wanted, she won't let it go anymore. She swore.

Everything is mess and chaos here, but good. Everything is very good.

Suddenly the cob in her brain matched all. The whole atmosphere looks like...wedding. Blair in white dress. Bouquet. Red carpet. Crowd waiting her outside. A lightning hit her head. She pulled Chuck closer and whispered to his ear

"I want to merry you right now. Let's get married. Go to city hall!"

"Don't you think it's too spontaneous? We're just engaged.I thought, you want big and proper wedding." Chuck retorted, looked puzzled.

"I already did bouquet toss. It's already halfway done!"

He chuckled. After all those years, Blair still surprises him. So much! "Anything, anytime, anywhere you want." He kissed her again. "Then let's get your limo. To the city hall!"

In the limo, Blair recalled all events in that day. The day began in the complete darkness and ended in extreme joy. The life is so full of unexpected, so much ups and down. But it's ok, because the world changes their face always in last minutes. No matter what happens in next in their life, they'll always find their way.

-Fin-

A/N 2:Thanks so much for everyone who endured ooc Blair and Chuck! I'm so happy to have a chance to participate fanfiction festival.


End file.
